Ocarina of Time the Lost Tribe
by kawaiigamergirl
Summary: "Ocarina of Time the Lost Tribe" This story takes place after Ocarina of time, and branches off in the adult time line. Impa who notices their is still monsters on the Fields, and is concerned about this asks Link to investigate. Link travels back, and forth from the fields back to Impa's home town "Kakariko village" to inform Impa about his findings.


I know this chapter is short, but its the start to this fanfiction. also there will be a second part to this chapter! If you enjoyed this story please write a review!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 part 1: _Returning to Impa_ **

The hero sat on the field. Tonight felt unwelcoming, and bitter. Usually the season change was kinder then this. Not only was a fire started, but this time two blankets were used. Winter is coming soon, the weather will become harsh, and the air thick. The air would become dense as the fall night transitioned into the cold brutal snowy weather. Traveling through the snow storms wasn't easy especially for his fairy companion. She couldn't stay out of the hero's collar for too long, or her wings would begin to freeze.

"It's getting colder these days" Little Navi said as she cuddled into Link for warmth. Link was never fond of the winter season. Mostly because it was the best time to spend time with your family, and share blankets, tell stories, and over all, share what would become a special memory in your heart, and mind. He remembered as a child walking through the snowy cruel weather. Kakariko village was always hospitable to him, and he was thankful for it. Though looking into the windows of celebrating family home's, and seeing the memories created always filled his heart with sorrow.

The young hero always wished for a family of his own. Navi who has been with him for seven years always felt like and older sister, but that wasn't enough. "Link are you okay?" the little fairy spoke with concern. "Yeah I'm good just tired" The hero said with a reassuring smile. "Navi well I'm going to bed then, Night Link" She said with a sleepily tone. Link watched the little fairy snuggle into him, and within a few minutes the Frail fairy fell asleep. Link listened to her soft breathing, and smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Link! Link! Hey get up! You over slept!" The orb of light screamed, as she flew into Link's arm. "Wh-what?" Link said confused, and tiredly. As he looked over to the sun dial that he placed the previous night he jumped up. "It's already noon!?" Link said in frustration. "We better get a move on….Impa doesn't like to be kept waiting" Navi said to spoke Link. Though that wasn't true Impa was always patient, and forgiving especially towards Link. Impa once told Navi that Link always was like a son to her. She begged Navi to keep that secret from him. The sheikha knew if Link found this out he would stop his travels, and stay with her.

Link packed his blanket into his pouch, and poured some water on top of the fire to put it out. Monsters still roamed the fields, and that was Link's mission to find out why. He knew nights would become relentless not only because the weather becoming chilly, but sometimes the Monsters would spot the smoke from the fire. For this Navi tried to keep watch, but failed mostly every time. With the camp all packed up he headed towards Kakariko village. "Why can't we just ride Epona!" Navi whined. The hero reminded her that Epona was still weak from her injuries. Epona was always a dear friend to Link, and a faithful companion. "Her injured leg would just hold us back" Link said quietly still feeling guilty. "It wasn't your fault, it's not like you wanted her to get hurt" Navi said trying to lift his spirit. "I know it's just that this is my fight …She shouldn't get hurt because of me!" Link said as he threw his head down in shame.

The hero always said this feeling guilty for anyone to get hurt, even if it was a sacrifice for him. "Look! There's the stairs to the village! " Navi cried out with joy. The hero pressed on up the long set of stairs ready to see Impa. The hero was ready to tell her what he have found, and where the monsters may be coming from.


End file.
